Sufferness from being disabled
by xoxoLoveHeartsRedRosesxoxo
Summary: Sakura is a 16 year old girl with a good heart that talks normal and hears better. The only 2 poblems of her was that she had trouble walking and she loses half of her eyesight wen she was little. How will she suffer from being like this?
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

When I was 16 years old, my life changed forever.

People wonder why I was born not to walk and people wonder why I couldn't see far and could see near but at least they respect me for who I am. There are other people like me who are disabled and loose their sights. People suffer from that problem but some just can't survive. I'm normal and I'm not mentally disabled, I'm just disabled and I just have problems of seeing things far away. My only talent that I always love to do is singing. My parents always helped me and support me. Sometimes they tired of helping me. I was homeschooled and I can't get rest from being homeschooled because it's tougher than going to a regular school. Then I attended high school and began to change my life and make new friends. I also fall in love with a boy who changed my life. He is popular, athletic, handsome, smart and nice.

I am sitting inside the church. I kneeled down, lay my head back down, lift my hands, closed my eyes and pray. I open my eyes and paused; know exactly who I am and I love the way I am. My name is Sakura Haruno and this is who I am, nothing can change me.


	2. Chapter 1

**Author's note:** Okay so basically it's about how Sakura will survive in high school from being disabled. She always worries about people looking ather whn she used a walker to help her walk. Also she could see closer but she can't see far ad that troubles her when she tries to look where she's going. Good thing is that everyone or mostly people in the high school will respect her and like her. Also the pairings SasuSaku and other good ones will be in this story. Ratings may change depends on what type of actions there are in this story.

**I don't own Naruto and the characters, it all belongs to Kishimoto.**

* * *

><p>"Mom is it true that I was born this why?" Sakura asked her mom while eating dinner with her at the kitchen table.<p>

"It is true Sakura…" Her mom holds her hand tight as if she thinks she will suffer from all the problems she had with her legs and her eyesight. "When your little you lost half of your eyesight, you can only see near and you can't see far."

Sakura's tears fall out and then started to ask another question. "Mom I was born with problems of my legs that I couldn't walk right? "

Her mom drank her water carefully and then answered. "Sadly yes Sakura…I'm sorry but I love you the way you are and it happens to other people who have trouble walking and trouble seeing far."

"Its okay mom…I'll try to suffer from all the problems I have with my legs and my eyesight." Sakura relaxed little bit and smiled at her mom.

"Sakura I was planning to enroll you to Konoha High School tomorrow because I'm saving money by not paying a home school teacher to teach you." Her mom got the paper form of the Konoha High School and looked at it.

"Mom I don't know if it's a good idea to enroll me there, I will look stupid using a wheelchair or using the walker." Sakura started to worry and thinks how she'll survive in Konoha High School.

"Don't worry because the principal in this school lets all the disabled students in this school and I hope you'll do fine Sakura." Mom tries to make Sakura not worried and smiles at her while Sakura smiles back.

"Okay Mom, I hope I'll make new friends and I hope nobody will tease me for being in a wheelchair or a walker." Sakura agreed with her mom but still worried about tomorrow.

"Good to hear it my darling, your going to be in eleventh grade and you'll not use a wheelchair, you'll use a walker since you were able to use a walker. " Her mom explained it to Sakura.

"Okay mom and I can't wait to go this school even though I'm nervous for tomorrow." Sakura said and now she excited.

They both continue talking about the high school while finishing their dinner. They finished their dinner, her mom help Sakura walk upstairs to the bathroom. Her mom gave her a chair near the sink and helped Sakura sat on her chair. Sakura brushed her teeth, her mom helped her walk to her bedroom, helped her dress up on her sleeping clothes and put her to bed.

"Goodnight Sakura sweet dreams." Her mother said.

"Goodnight mother." Sakura said and sleeps.

Her mom walked out of her room and closed the door gently. The door bell rang and her mom quickly walked downstairs and opens the door. It was Sakura's father and he walked in. He kisses her mom and started talking about how Sakura will suffer in High School.

"You know I planned to enroll her to this high school called Konoha High School." Sakura's mom said to Sakura's dad.

"That's a good idea better than her being in homeschooled because the home school teacher wasn't that good to her." Her dad said to her mom.

"I agree she was little strict and hard on her, also she always looks like she's stress when ever she comes to our house." Her mom said. "That's why I'm enrolling her and also I'm trying to save our money too."

Then Sakura's parents went upstairs in their rooms and keep talking about it. Maybe tomorrow it will be a better day for her.

"I hope our sweet child will learn better in high school and makes new friends." Her mom said when she lies down on her bed. "Also I hope she'll fine a boy that will treat her very nice and likes her in the inside."

"I hope she'll become successful in all her classes and I hope she won't worry to much about herself." Her dad said when he lies down on his bed.

* * *

><p><strong>Will she ever make new friends in high school? Will she ever learn better in there then being homeschooled? You'll have to find out when I update soon.<strong>


	3. Chapter 2

It was mourning; Sakura's mom drove Sakura to Konoha High School. Sakura felt nervous when they're almost there. Her mom parked her car in the parking space next to the school, she carefully got Sakura out of the car, hold her hand while getting the walker at the back of the car and they started walking to school.

"Sakura I hope you'll be better in school." Her mom said as they walk together.

"I hope so too mom..." Sakura said and smiles a little bit.

They both went inside and look around the school building. Sakura felt butterflies in her stomach when she saw how big the school is.

"Mom this is really a big school with lots of people in it." Sakura said as she never been here before.

"It is big but this will be your first day and I wish you happy Sakura." Her mom said and smiles at her and Sakura smiled back.

"Okay mom." Sakura agreed.

They started walking to the principal's office to enroll Sakura in this school. As they went inside, principal Tsunade welcomed both of them.

"Welcome to Konoha High School, I'm Tsunade the principal in this school and I'll help you get started." Tsunade said and smiles at both of them.

They both shook the principal's hands; Sakura's mom carefully moved the walker away and helps her sit on the chair in front of the principal's desk while her mom sat down on the chair next to her. The principal sat down on her desk and discuss about the school.

"So since you're new to this school, what interest you?" Tsunade asked Sakura with a smile.

"Well I like to help other people around, I like to sing and I want to make new friends too." Sakura answered Tsunade.

"Very good to here Sakura, so Mrs. Haruno do what do you know about Sakura?" Tsunade asked her mom while Sakura started to worry a little.

"Well she lost half her eyes sight when she's little; she could see closer and couldn't see far." Her mom answered Tsunade and then continues answering. "She was unable to walk, she has trouble with her legs and that's why she used a walker to help her walk. She was homeschooled before because of her being disabled and not seeing well but I think Sakura will surfer in this school."

"Okay I understand now and Sakura I'll walk with you to your first period class." Tsunade said and gave Sakura her class schedule. "Sakura I wish you'll do better and if anybody threatens you I'll report the people that threaten you."

"Thanks principal and mom I think I'm ready for my first day in school." Sakura said to her mom and smiled.

"Glad to hear it darling and I hope you'll make lots of new friends." Her mom said to Sakura and smiled.

Her mom helped Sakura get up and gave her the walker. Tsunade gets up and walks near the door. Sakura and her mom started walking out of the principal's office and the principal walked with her. The principal and Sakura both started waving goodbye to Sakura's mom when her mom starting walking to the front doors..

"Bye mom I'll see you later." Sakura said to her mom.

"Bye Mrs. Haruno I'll see you later." Tsunade said Sakura's mom.

"Bye guys and Sakura good luck." Her mom said and leaves.

Tsunade and Sakura started walking together to her first period class. They both started a conversation about this school. Sakura started to get excited but nervous.

"Sakura you're going to be okay and make new friends too." Tsunade said to Sakura. "This school is usually calm but there are some people getting in trouble and disobeying the rules but you'll be fine.

"Thanks principal Tsunade and I hope I'll be happy." Sakura said to Tsunade.

They both walked in the class and the first period teacher greeted both of them and welcomes them.

"Hello I'm your first period teacher and this is English class." The teacher said to Sakura. "You must be Sakura Haruno and Tsunade help her introduce Sakura to all her classmates." The teacher said as they pointed out the students in the classroom.

"Everyone this is Sakura Haruno, she was homeschooled before and now she is new to this school. She was unable to walk and she lost half of her eye sight. She could only see closer and she can't see far." Tsunade explained to the students. "Be extra nice to her because I don't want anything bad to happen to her and she's very new to this school. Sakura say hello to your classmates."

"Hello everyone it's nice to see you guys." Sakura said nervously to her classmates.

"Hello Sakura." The students all said hello to her.

Tsunade left the classroom and the teacher assigned her a seat at the back row.

"Okay Sakura you'll be sitting next to the blond hair girl at the back row." The teacher said to Sakura.

"Okay." Sakura said and carefully walked to her seat with a walker. She sat down carefully on the desk and moved the walker behind her.

The teacher sat and her desk and started to assign her papers. Sakura take her backpack off her back gently and put it on the floor next to her desk. The blond hair girl with blue eyes introduces herself to her.

"Hi my names Ino Yamanaka and it's nice to meet you." Ino said to Sakura, she smiled shook her hand.

"Please to meet you Ino." Sakura said to Ino and smiled. "I'm really nervous in this school right now because it's really big and there are a lot of people in it."

"Don't be nervous I mean I got nervous at first in my freshman year and then I got used to it. You'll get used to it too and I like meeting new people like you." Ino explained it to Sakura. "Can I see your schedule?"

"Sure." Sakura answered and gave her schedule to Ino.

Ino looked at her schedule and smiled. "We have the same classes together." Ino said. "Let's walk together to go to all our classes also we will sit together in lunch with my other friends."

"Okay Ino." Sakura smiled. She became happier when she made a new friend.

The teacher started to talk to her students while Ino gave back Sakura her schedule. The teacher told all students to take out their homework's except for Sakura since she's new. Sakura started to do nothing while the rest started to correct their homework answered as the teacher goes over this.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3 is comming soon, be patient. <strong>


	4. Chapter 3

As the bell rang everyone started getting out at the classroom as fast as they can while Ino helped Sakura stand up and helped her wear her backpack. Ino gave the walker to Sakura and they both started walking out the door. Sakura paused to talk to the teacher for a moment while Ino waited for her at the door.

"Since everyone has tests tomorrow, what will I do?" Sakura asked the teacher.

"Well since you're new, I'll give you an easy worksheet to do. Also if you can't see far I'll print some notes for you." The teacher explained to Sakura.

"Thanks and have a good day." Sakura said as she walked out the door along with Ino.

Sakura and Ino are walking at the halls ways and start a conversation.

"Sakura I hope will be good friends soon, also best friends after I get to know you and hang out." Ino said to Sakura cheerfully. "Second period which is math class that we're going right now is going to be more exciting because I have lots of awesome friends I want to introduce them to you, don't worry they're all nice."

"Thanks Ino you really are nice and I thought it was hard to make new friends in this school because I thought I look stupid using a walker." Sakura said.

"No you don't look stupid, don't say that and don't ever think that way." Ino said when she stopped her from putting herself down.

They went in side their second period classroom and the bell rang. Everyone else was chit chatting for a little bit before the teacher started the class. The math teacher introduces himself to Sakura and shook her hand.

"Hello you must be Sakura Haruno nice to meet you and you don't have to do any work from me today since it's your first day." The math teacher greeted and her and explained to her.

"Okay." Sakura said.

"Can Sakura sit by me? There's an empty chair next to me." Ino asked and smiled at the math teacher.

"Okay you guys could sit next to each other but first let me introduce Sakura to the other students." The math teacher said and quiets everyone down when he whistles loudly with his mouth. "Okay everyone this is Sakura Haruno, she is new to this school and everyone say hello to Sakura."

"Hello Sakura." Everyone said cheerfully.

Ino helped Sakura remove her from the walker, helped her sit on the desk and Ino sat down next to her. The teacher starts to write on the chalk board saying that they have a pop quiz today. The teacher let them talk or study before he'll give the papers to them.

"We have a pop quiz today? Man I never studied." Shikamaru said while leaning on his chair with his feet.

"I didn't study either." Naruto said. "I'm obviously going to fail this quiz."

"I bet the quiz is easy even though I didn't study last night." Kiba said while holding his note cards to cheat on the test.

"Guys it's easy, it's we learned it from our worksheet." Rock lee said to them. "I just studied by looking over my worksheets."

"I studied too and I know I'm going to pass." Ino said to them.

"Hey Sakura, how do you like this school?" Kiba called on Sakura while Sakura was staring at the wall and then looked at him. "Oh by the way I'm Kiba."

"Well it's good so far but I'm a little nervous still and please to meet you Kiba." Sakura answered and smiled to him.

"I'm Naruto and I like to funny in front of everybody." Naruto introduce himself to Sakura.

"I'm Rock Lee the smart one in this class and you're so pretty." Rock lee introduce himself to Sakura.

"I'm Shikamaru and I'm the lazy boy in school." Shikamaru introduce himself to Sakura.

"Please to meet you guys." Sakura smiled at them.

"We will understand you if you have problems and we're all nice." Ino said to Sakura.

"Okay and I appreciate it." Sakura said.

The teacher started passing quiz papers to the students except for Sakura. The students begin taking the quiz. Sakura was doing nothing so the teacher gave her a math worksheet which is easy.

Everyone finished the quiz and Sakura finished her worksheet. Everyone started talking for a few minutes before the bell rings. Naruto, Shikamaru, Kiba and Rock Lee were talking about the quiz. Ino and Sakura was chit chatting about something else.

"This is actually the best day of my life I loved how I make new friends like you and people were introducing to themselves to me which makes me so special." Sakura said when she got really happy of her first.

"I'm glad to hear it and you are my special friend and don't worry my friends that are mostly girls in my lunch table are nice. I can't wait to introduce you to them." Ino said and chewed her mint gum. "So what interest you? Do you have any talents?"

"Well I'm interested in helping kid and giving them stuff, I like going to church and pray and I love to sing that's my only talent." Sakura answered Ino.

"That's great and I should hear you sing I bet you sound nice." Ino said cheerfully.

"Sakura can we see our schedule?" Kiba called on Sakura.

"Sure Kiba." Sakura said. She passes her schedule to Ino and Ino passes to Kiba.

Kiba looked at her schedule along with Naruto, Shikamaru and Rock Lee. They both have the same class with Sakura and Ino next period, forth period and lunch. The boys were happy and smiled at her schedule.

"Yay me, Naruto, Shikamaru and Rock Lee have the same classes with you Sakura and Ino too." Kiba said cheerfully.

As the bell rang Ino helped Sakura get up out her seat and gave her the walker that was behind her desk. Everyone else started walking out of the classroom while Rock Lee, Naruto, Kiba, Shikamaru and Ino started walking with Sakura out of the classroom and then talk with each other on the hallways.

"What can I say? I made more new friends." Sakura said cheerfully.

"Yep and gosh you're so cute and pretty." Rock Lee said as he looked at her how beautiful she was. He was kind of beginning to have crush on her a little bit.

"Aww thanks Rock Lee that was so sweet of you." Sakura thank him.

"No problem." Rock Lee said and smiled at her.

"I'm the funny dude and if you're sad I'll tell you my jokes to you." Naruto said to Sakura and smiled brightly at her.

"Hey I'm funnier than you." Kiba said to Naruto.

"Says who?" Naruto said to Kiba with a little anger.

"I'm lazy as always but I like meeting new people like you too." Shikamaru said to Sakura.

"I like meeting people too." Sakura said to Shikamaru and smiled gently.

Then the bell rang and they went to their chemistry classes. Ino Introduce Sakura to the science teacher. The science teacher shake Sakura's hand and make Sakura sit together with Ino on the partner table at the back. Ino helped Sakura sat down on the chair and moved the walker behind her. The teacher started the class and tells everyone to finish their projects except for Sakura. The teacher gave Sakura a worksheet which is easy for her.

The students finished their projects and Sakura finished her worksheet. Everyone passes their projects to the teacher and Sakura passes her worksheet to the teacher. After that the bell rang; Ino, Sakura, Naruto, Rock Lee, Kiba and Shikamaru walked together to gym class and started talking.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm actually trying to rush through it a little and let me know if you don't get the story once you review, I'll fix it for you. Next chapter coming. <strong>


End file.
